


好梦

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Dante - Freeform, 失禁, 尿液, 睡奸
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 来自部长太太想要的哥即插即用蛋梗





	好梦

但丁感到一阵舒适的暖流，伴随着轻微的酸痛碾过他的背和腰部，他像是尽情地躺在微波炉，随着披萨熟透的香气转动，某种完美恰当的重量挤压着他沉睡的肩和背脊，让他觉得安全又平静，那种令人疲惫又舒服的潮湿爬上他的身体，但丁还不想醒来，但维吉尔的动静越来越大了。

但丁放空大脑，视线困惑又迟钝地落在自己的口水痕迹上，他还没意识到自己在发出的舒适的鸣叫，插在自己头发里的指腹摩挲着头皮让他仍然保持着昏昏欲睡，但他的小腹鼓胀，某种饱满的紧迫感压迫着膀胱和胯骨，可能维吉尔的精液并不是特别适合做闹钟。

他大概确实已经被内射过一次，黏腻的液体摩擦声并没有干涩的感觉，也不是润滑剂放荡充盈的水花，但丁喘着气，没有被扣在后腰上的那只胳膊胡乱挣扎着摸下去，他挤进维吉尔潮湿滚烫的腹部，在他并不在意的允许里摸到自己毫无意识下被扩开的肛口，维吉尔并没有因为他的醒来而放慢动作，漫不经心地拿阴茎和睾丸撞击他的手指和屁股，指腹摸到已经肿起的边缘，他能想象得到那里泛红充血的一圈肉，被阴茎反复挤开到无法合拢的模样，两次，但丁在心里修正他因深度沉睡错过的性爱，或者在他起床气很大的时候会宣称这是单方面奸污，其实也没什么用。维吉尔反问他难道没有舒服的时候他实在说不出违心的话，每一次看见他不耐烦的勃起但丁都能隐秘地大腿发颤，为接下来保持同样姿势而持续的麻木和僵疼畏惧着。

维吉尔捏住他的一根手指，稍微掰过他不正确的关节，用他的指头抚摸自己抽出的小半截阴茎，滑腻的黏膜感和并不光滑的指腹交替着让两个人叹息起来，顺着他疼痛肿胀的肛门尝试着插进去，但丁原本感觉不到已经麻木的那些肠道，但是指尖上触碰的火热滚烫和伤口鼓胀的感觉传递给他被掩盖住的疼痛，无意识下射过的阴茎也没有带来足够的快感。但丁开始焦虑的抱怨起来，拖拽着他的睡意加重了他昏沉的大脑，他想上厕所，又觉得射不出来什么东西，维吉尔的饥饿也没有得到满足，他还要让自己安心的睡眠再受一会儿折磨。

沉甸甸的阴茎深入肠道，每一次不够抚慰的插入都让但丁又困又饿，他甚至感到呼吸不畅，维吉尔的动作有时候会特别激烈，落在他屁股上的胯骨让他的头被撞到枕头堆里去，有时候又像是要接个电话一样慢下来，让他的喉咙徒劳地干渴，如果偶尔醒来那根阴茎在他嘴里，或者胸膛上，他还能调侃着维吉尔永无满足的饥饿自娱自乐一下，像这样被压得动弹不得才是最不痛快的状况，让他觉得自己只是在被使用，没有爱，也不能给出爱，他知道可能只是他的兄弟在解决一次不太痛快的晨勃，过于激烈却得不到立即回应的欲望——被内射两次都还不醒的但丁很大程度上就是让他不高兴的根源，但他真的太累了，但丁习惯了很久人类生活的方式，过去一段时间在事务所每一个角落里的交媾和工作战斗外额外的战斗让他心满意足又筋疲力尽，但他并不能无休止地同意他的兄弟在他身上划分领地以获得满足，尤其是他发现维吉尔很认真，他并没有把这种在领地上留下液体来标记的方式仅仅当做床上的情调，有时候工作时，那些没有视觉的恶魔们已经开始分不清他和维吉尔的区别了，他常常被当做一个依附的所属物而被忽视，这让他的工作乐趣少了起码一大半。

但丁哼唧着大声抱怨起来，仍然伴随着疲倦的睡意，维吉尔叹了一口气，他把他兄弟的胯稍微抬起，让溢满精液的肠道和肛口抚慰自己的阴茎，那些浑浊的液流失禁般顺着但丁被拉扯得红肿的会阴，从萎靡不振的阴茎流下去，维吉尔松开一只手，握住那也沉浸在使用过度的疲劳的玩意儿摸了两把，但丁确实射不出什么了，他仍然觉得饿，但是也不是非得要现在完全解决，他永远不会对自己的兄弟感到厌倦。他大声叹息着，和几声让但丁意乱情迷的呻吟，草草地射在那已经足够黏腻湿透的巢穴里，然后起身去给自己做清洁。

维吉尔擦拭着头发走出来的时候，他注意到自己的刘海已经长到会稍微遮住眼睛，这时候但丁痛苦又迷乱的呻吟吸引了他，他的兄弟一手握住自己拒绝合作的阴茎，手指悉数插入汁水四溢的穴口却没什么力气抽动着。滚蛋，都赖你，但丁呻吟着咒骂他，我尿不出来了。  


他的小腹以一种柔软的弧度轻微膨胀起来，和腹下乱糟糟的纠缠着精液的银色毛发，以及无法勃起的阴茎折磨着但丁的生理需求，维吉尔不置可否，但刚刚消退的热意又涌上来，他说了，他永远不会对他的兄弟感到厌倦。好吧。

他扶着但丁在马桶前半跪着支好，慢慢地把勃起又插入那个柔软滚烫的穴口，像是被灼伤过的黏膜亲密地推挤上来，请便，维吉尔压低声音，完全被吞下的阴茎让他感到放松，而但丁支着胳膊趴在水箱上，咕哝着一些模糊不清的鬼话，伴随着淅淅沥沥的尿液滴落声，他又睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> tips.前有说d 射太多不能勃也不能尿，所以最后是他睡着失禁了，这让他非常可爱


End file.
